hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Pub and GO!
Pub and GO! is the second track released on UK's character CD. It is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama. Kanji 俺の名前はイギリスだ。 正式名称はグレートブリテンおよび北部アイルランド連合王国。 後でテストにだすからな！ 今日も雨、昨日も雨 きっと明日も雨だけど 傘をささない だって俺は英国紳士、紳士、紳士 パブっパブっパブってGO! フィッシュアンドチップス！ 嫌いなあいつに、呪いをかけて。 妖精さん、妖精さん！ あはっはっはっは～。 我は行（ゆ）く～～～！ おまえに出会えて良かった。 って、これ、皮肉だからな。 あそこの壁に顔が浮かんでいるぞ！ 面舵いっぱあああい！ （面舵いっぱあああい！） そして魔術は白く、黒く （わあああい！） コーヒーよりもちろん紅茶。 熱っアツアツ、アツツッ　アっ。。 ミルクは先に入れておけよ。 座るとしぬぜ～。 バズビズチェアー。 地獄へまっしぐら バズビー、バズビー。 集まれ皆、ユニコーン、ピクシー パンジャンドラムで、レッツゴー、戦場ー（センジョー） お前ら行くぞ！ 行くぞ？行くぞ！ パブっパブっパブってGO! フィッシュアンドチップス！ 飲めば分かるさ～。分かるさ飲めば～。 妖精さん、妖精さん！ あはっはっはっは～。 我は行（ゆ）く～～～！ アブラカダブラ～～～～。 全力で呪うぞ！ アブラカダブラ～～～～。 女王陛下、万歳～～！ パブっパブっパブってGO! フィッシュアンドチップス！ 嫌いなあいつに、呪いをかけて。 妖精さん、妖精さん！ あはっはっはっは～。 我は行（ゆ）く～～～！ （アー、ダー、ラー、カー,アー、ダー、ラー、カー） 馬鹿 (x31) アメリカの、馬鹿ぁぁぁ！！！ （アー、ダー、ラー、カー,アー、ダー、ラー、カー） Romaji Ore no namae wa Igirisu da. Seishiki meijou wa Gure-to Buriten oyobi hokubu Airurando Rengou Oukoku. Ato de tesuto ni dasukarana! Kyou mo ame, Kinou mo ame Kitto ashita mo ame dakedo Kasa wo sasanai Datte ore wa Eikoku shinshi, shinshi, shinshi Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte GO! Fuish ando chippusu! Kirai na aitsu ni noroi wo kakete Yousei-san, yousei-san Aha-ha-ha-haa〜! Ware wa yuku〜〜〜! Omae ni deaete yokatta Tte, kore, hiniku dakarana! Asoko no kabe ni kao ga ukandeiruzo! Omokaji ippaaai! Omokaji ipaaai! Soshite majutsu wa shiroku, kuroku (Waaaai!) Koohii yori mochiron koucha Atu- atu- atu- atuu- a... Miruku wa saki ni irete oke yo Suwaruto shinuze〜 Bazubizu cheaa Jigoku e mashigura Bazubi-, Bazubi- Atsumare minna, yunico-n, pikushi- Panjandoramu de, retsu go-, senjo- Omaera ikuzo! Ikuzo? Ikuzo! Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte GO! Fuish ando chippusu! Nomeba wakaru sa〜 Wakarusa nome ba〜 Yousei-san, yousei-san Aha-ha-ha-haa〜! Ware wa yuku〜〜〜! Aburakadabura〜〜〜〜 Zenryoku de norouzo! Aburakadabura〜〜〜 Jou-heika, banzai〜〜! Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte GO! Fuish ando chippusu! Kiraina aitsu ni, noroi wo kakete Yousei-san, yousei-san Aha-ha-ha-haa〜! Ware wa yuku〜〜〜! (A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-,A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-) Bakabakabakabakabakabakabaka... (x31) Amerika no, Bakaaa!!!! (A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-,A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-) Translated Lyrics My name is England. My official name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It will come up in the test later! It's raining today, yesterday it rained Tomorrow will rain again, however I refuse an umbrella with a stiff upper lip, As i'm an English Gentle-gentleman Pub Pub Pub and Go! Fish and Chips! All those that i hate, a curse is sent your way Fairy, Fairy Ahahahaha! Here i go again I'm glad to have met you. I mean, that is, I'm being sarcastic! A face is floating from that wall over there! Hard to Starboard! (Hard to Starboard!) And then my sorcery is white, black (*cheers*) Tea is obviously better than Coffee. Hot-hothothothotho—! First of all, pour the milk ahead. You'll die if you sit there Busby's chair Dragged straight down from hell Busby, Busby Gather, everyone – Unicorns, Pixies with the Panjandrum, let's go – to battle Hey you guys, here we go! Here we go/ Here we go! Pub Pub Pub and Go! Fish and Chips! If you drink you'll understand! You'll understand if you drink! Fairy, Fairy Ahahahaha! So i shall proceed AbraKadabra~! I'm gonna curse you with all my might AbraKadabra~! Long live, the QUEEN! Pub Pub Pub and Go! Fish and Chips! All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way! Fairy,Fairy Ahahahaha! Here I go again (A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-,A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-) Idiot (x31) America, you idiot!!! (A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-,A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-) Albums This song can only be found on Axis Powers Hetalia Character CD Vol.4- UK and it is the second track. The album was released on July 29, 2009. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music